As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,556,910; 3,050,920; 2,680,355; and 2,306,674; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse humidifying and dehumidifying apparatus for maintaining a desired level of humidity in a given environment.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions particularly with regard to the dehumidifying devices do not adequately provide for the isolation of the accumulated moisture once the absorbing medium has become saturated.
Once this state of saturation has been attained with the prior art systems, the moisture absorbing medium merely recirculates moisture into the air since it has reached a state of equilibrium.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of moisture collection apparatus that will interpose a moisture barrier between the absorbing medium and a fluid reservoir, such that absorbed liquid will flow by gravity into the liquid reservoir, while being substantially prevented from being re-absorbed by the absorbing medium; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.